It's Going Down
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Uma comes through the barrier, but rather than spelling Ben to fall in love with her, she spells Beth to fall in love with her and become part of her evil plot. Not in the 'Complete' Universe.


"Hey, guys! They're here!" Gil called out as Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Beth walked onto the ship. Harry grinned.

"Welcome!"

"Finally!" Uma yelled, laughing. As the five settled into spots, she grinned. "Huh, let's get this party started, I swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart."

Mal glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm. Don't try to intimidate, your bark is much worse than your bite. Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight."

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." the VKs and Beth responded.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down." the VKs and Beth responded.

The pirates started waving their swords and chanting. "Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." The VKs and Beth gathered, whispering for a few moments. Mal started to take a step forward when Beth stepped in front of her and walked toward Uma. Eyes wide, Evie shook her head.

"B, no." she hissed.

"Well, well, well. They've brought us a princess as well!" Harry called from his perch on the plank. Beth glanced to the side, seeing the panicked look on her brother's face - one she was positive her girlfriend and friends had as well. It wasn't a planned move on her part, it was a spur of the moment decision, but she now had to stick with it.

"Ok, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation - that way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration. Release him now, and we can go our separate ways, unless you wanna deal with me and the VK's." Beth said, pointing behind her. Evie waved sarcastically at the pirates as Jay, Mal, and Carlos sent them glares. Uma smirked as Harry appeared behind her.

"So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?" Harry took a step forward, causing Evie and Jay to make their way to Beth as he ran the smooth side of his hook across the princess' cheek.

"All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him. All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-" Uma caught Harry by his hook.

"Harry! We get it. Chill." she said, turning as Evie grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her back toward the VK's with Jay right behind them.

"Let's go, bring it on. Better give us what we want. It's the wand for the crown. If you don't, it's going down." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, make your move. Peace or war, it's up to you. Give him up and do it now. If you don't, it's going down." the VKs and Beth responded.

"We want the wand, or else the king is gone. Your time is running out, you should really watch your mouth." the pirates exclaimed.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down." the VKs and Beth responded. Just as Mal was about to hand Uma the wand, a yell stopped her.

"Hey!" Everyone turned their heads at the outbursts to find Ben staring at his girlfriend. "We don't have to choose, we don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose, there's gotta be a better way. Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say." Uma scoffed.

"Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance."

Once again, the pirates began swinging their swords and chanting. "Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade. Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank." As they stopped, Mal held up the wand.

"Hold up. Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." Uma said.

"You always were quite the drama queen." Mal mumbled.

"Oh, and nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait. We're going to take the princess, too." Beth could see Mal's hesitation and glanced to the side, immediately elbowing her friend when something caught her attention. Mal, knowing what she was referring to, nodded.

"Okay." she mumbled, turning toward Dude. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!" When Dude didn't speak, Mal sent him a glare. "Talk, dog."

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude whispered. The VKs and Beth let out sighs of relief, while the pirates cheered. "Hey, does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?"

"Give me the wand!" Uma yelled.

"Give me Ben!" Mal countered.

"Harry, bring him over." Uma ordered after a moment. As Harry led Ben to the captain, Gil walked up to him.

"Ooh, um, before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance." he said. Ben sent him a look. "Also, your sister is really cute. Is she dating anyone?"

"Stay away from my sister." Ben said, resisting the urge to attempt to lunge at him as Harry continued pushing him. When Mal refused to hand over the wand without Ben, Uma smirked.

"Cut him loose, Harry."

"I never get to have any fun." the pirate mumbled, cutting Ben's ropes.

"Ben, go!" Mal said. Evie immediately began searching with her eyes for Beth as she'd lost her in the commotion of running for the exit. She quickly spotted her, and stopped to wait for her - she wasn't taking another step without knowing her girlfriend was by her side.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Just as Beth reached Evie, Uma realized that the wand was fake. "No!"

"Beth, go!" Evie ordered.

"Ben!" Mal yelled, pushing her boyfriend again as Uma screamed.

"You do not get to win every time!" Uma exclaimed as they pirates drew their swords.

"Evie..." Beth whispered. Evie could see the slight worry in her eyes and took her face in her hands.

"You've been fencing since you were a kid. Just be quicker with your movements and attack harder. You'll be okay." Evie said. Beth glanced to her side as a sword was shoved in her arms. "You can't hesitate. If you do, they will kill you. We don't have time to talk about this anymore. I need you to be strong and confident, okay?"

"Okay." Beth whispered. Moments later, chaos ensued and Evie lost track of Beth almost immediately. She quickly got caught up in fighting a pirate. After a few moments, it was clear that she was winning the fight. She grinned as she pushed the pirate off the ship, but her happiness was short lived. When she turned, she saw her girlfriend against a board with Harry's hook around her throat. She stormed over to the pirate, grabbing his collar and pulling him away from Beth. The action caused the pirate to lose his grip on his hook. Evie grinned as she rushed to the side of the boat, holding it over the rail. Harry glared, throwing his sword to the deck and holding out his hand. Evie smirked, tossing the hook into the water. When he dove after it, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her toward their exit.

"I had it handled until that moment." Beth commented. Evie chuckled, despite the situation they were in.

"I know you did, baby." she said. When Carlos tossed Evie the last smoke bomb, she pushed Beth toward the boy and waited until Ben and Mal were close enough before throwing it. Jumping off of the ladder she was on, Evie pulled Beth toward the exit, her friends right behind her. The moment they were in the limo, Evie pulled her girlfriend close.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, her chin resting on the top of Beth's head. The princess nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"I'm okay." Beth said. Evie pressed a kiss to her temple. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I'm so glad you're okay." Beth looked up with a small .smile.

"And I'm glad you're okay." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend.

Little did they know, a fuming pirate was right behind them in the water, sneaking through the barrier.

* * *

"Hey." Evie looked up from the clipboard in her hands, smiling when she saw her girlfriend. She hadn't seen her since they got back from the Isle and had been worried about her.

"Hi, honey!" she exclaimed, walking over and kissing the princess. Beth pulled away with a small smile. "Are you leaving to go get ready for Cotillion?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you before I left. I needed to make sure that you were okay." Evie smiled softly.

"You're amazing." she whispered. Beth tilted her head in confusion. "You went through hell today. You had to watch your brother almost be pushed off of a plank, you had a pirate's hook around your throat, and you're checking to make sure I'm okay."

"Isn't that my job as your girlfriend?" Beth asked. Evie chuckled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you so much." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Beth smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Evie. More than anyone and anything." she promised. Evie grinned.

"I have some time before I have to start delivering dresses. When do you absolutely have to leave?" she whispered. Beth smiled.

"I have about thirty minutes." she said, allowing herself to be pushed toward Evie's bed.

* * *

"Princess." Beth looked up to find Uma approaching her in a lavish ball gown.

"What the hell?" she whispered, shaking her head in confusion. Uma smirked. "How are you here?"

"That's not important." Uma said.

"Actually, it is." Uma raised an eyebrow. "I have to go. People need to know that you're here." Beth said.

"Wait!" Uma exclaimed. Beth raised an eyebrow. "Don't go."

"Why?" Uma smiled evilly.

"I want to talk to you about something." she said, grabbing Beth's hand.

* * *

"How's Beth?" Carlos asked. Evie sighed.

"I'm worried about her. She was really upset after we got back from the Isle." she admitted. Just them, trumpets blared and Evie turned to see her girlfriend at the top of the stairs.

"Presenting Princess Bethany of Auradon." Evie grinned as she watched Beth walk down the stairs. Making her way over to the blonde, she smiled softly.

"Hi." Evie whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Beth's cheek only to falter when the blonde leaned out of her reach. "Beth?"

"We need to talk." Beth said softly. Evie frowned slightly, but nodded. "I don't love you anymore."

"You loved me two hours ago." Evie pointed out. Beth shrugged. Just as Evie was about to continue questioning her girlfriend, she saw a figure appear behind the princess. Looking up, she let out a gasp when she saw Uma placing a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Get your hand off my girlfriend." she growled, moving to push the pirate's hand away only to be stopped by Beth's hand on her wrist.

"Leave her alone, Evie." the princess said. Evie stared in confusion.

"B..." she whispered. Beth looked down. "Did you go back for her?" Uma shook her head.

"She didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed,and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You are." Beth said, letting out a giggle that had previously been reserved for Evie.

"Aw, thank you." Uma responded. Evie stared in confusion as Beth turned to her.

"I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. I love Uma. She's my true love." Beth explained. Evie gaped as she watched her beloved princess embrace the pirate, wrapping an arm around Uma's waist before raising her free hand to guide her into a kiss.

"Beth..." The blonde pulled out of the kiss, but continued to stare at Uma with a dopey smile on her face. "Beth." Evie repeated, her tone firmer this time around. The princess looked over at the taller girl, raising an eyebrow at her. "What the hell is going on?" Evie demanded. Mal watched for a moment, looking in Beth's eyes before raising an eyebrow.

"E, Beth's been spelled." she whispered. Evie turned her head. "She has the same look in her eyes that Ben did. Uma used a love spell on her. She must have found my spell book, I dropped it on the Isle." Evie looked at her girlfriend for a moment, who overheard.

"I'm not under a spell. Uma and I are in love. It was love at first sight." Beth said. Evie closed her eyes.

"No, you aren't and no, it wasn't. You and I... We're in love and we were love at first sight." she whispered. Beth shook her head.

"What we had was infatuation at most." Evie sighed. "Uma and I have an announcement, everyone." Beth said, stepping past Evie and pulling Uma to the steps of the yacht. "Not only are we going to break down the barrier between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, Uma and I are going to be the new rulers of Auradon." Beth announced. Adam took a deep breath, stepping toward his daughter.

"Bethany-"

"Not now, Dad!" Beth exclaimed, pushing him back. Watching the exchange, Evie let out a shaky breath before slowly approaching the princess. "Go away, Evie."

"I'm not going to do that, Beth." Evie said. Seeing that Evie was going to attempt to reach for the blonde, Uma stepped in between them. Evie felt a surge of anger that she'd never felt before and pushed the pirate out of the way. "Back off, Uma." she snapped, turning back to her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, she carefully placed her hands on Beth's waist. "I love you, Beth, and I know that you love me. You may not know it right now, but I know you do."

"No, I don't." Beth replied shakily, though her eyes told that she didn't quite believe her own words. Evie raised one of her hands, placing it on the blonde's cheek. "Evie..."

"I can tell that you still love me." Evie whispered, pulling the girl into a kiss. Beth grasped Evie's dress as every feeling she'd ever had for Evie came flooding back to her.

"I love you." she mumbled against Evie's lips, pulling her closer. Evie grinned, her fingers gently making their way into her girlfriend's hair

"No!" Uma screamed. The pair broke apart, with Beth immediately wrapping her arms around Evie's waist and pulling her close. Evie smiled briefly at the contact, but her smile quickly dropped when she remembered the pirate glaring at them. Almost immediately, Uma began transforming into a giant octopus, causing Evie to push her girlfriend behind her protectively. Uma used one of her tentacles to hit Evie out of the way.

"Evie!" Beth screamed. Beside her, rage was radiating through Mal as an unfamiliar feeling consumed her. Beth glanced to the side just in time to see Mal transforming into a dragon. "Oh my god." she whispered. Several feet away, Evie sat up and saw the dragon.

"Mal?" she whispered, standing up. However, she was soon distracted by Uma making her way toward Beth. Running over, she was once again stopped by Uma's tentacle and let out a yell as Uma grabbed Beth by the throat with another tentacle, watching as Uma made her way toward the edge of the boat. She could feel the anger coursing through her, but she could also feel something unfamiliar in her. Before she knew what was happening, a large blue spark flew out of her and went straight for Uma, colliding with the pirate and knocking her to the ground. She saw Beth falling toward the water and let out another scream, before sighing in relief when the dragon that had replaced her best friend swooped in at the last second and caught Beth on her back. "Oh, my god." she whispered, collapsing against the railing as Mal flew back to the boat once Beth was securely on her back. It wasn't until Beth was safely back on the boat that Evie let out a deep breath

As Beth attempted to catch her breath, she stared at the unconscious girl on the deck of the yacht. She glanced to her right in time to see Evie rushing over to her. "Evie, what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Evie whispered, pulling Beth into a deep kiss. Pulling back, she gently ran her fingers over the blonde's throat, growling at the red marks. "I hope I killed her."

"I don't. That would destroy you and I don't want to see you go through that." Beth said. Evie pressed a kiss to Beth's head, holding her close. "I'm so sorry that I said I didn't love you and that I kissed her."

"It's not your fault, B. It's not your fault at all." Evie whispered. Beth closed her eyes tightly. "You're safe, okay? You're safe with me, I promise."

"I know." Beth whispered.

* * *

"Evie..." Beth whispered, letting out an exhausted sigh before sitting on her girlfriend's lap that evening. They'd enjoyed the rest of Cotillion, leading Evie to believe that Beth had escaped the entire ordeal unscathed. The blue-haired girl smiled softly, running her thumb over Beth's cheek. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me absolutely anything, my love." Evie promised. Beth bit her lip. "You don't have to if you're not comfortable, though."

"You know that I'm more comfortable with you than anyone else." Beth said. Evie smiled slightly. "I just... Evie, I was so scared." the princess said, immediately bursting into tears. Evie wrapped her arms around Beth's body, pulling her close as she shared a glance with Mal.

"I know you were, baby, so was I. When she had you in her tentacle, I... I can't even describe what I was feeling."

"Your magic did that, E." Mal pointed out, causing Evie to send her a look. Beth let out a sigh.

"Mal used a love spell on Ben, right?" she whispered. Evie and Mal exchanged a look before the purple-haired girl cleared her throat.

"Originally, yes. It washed away within twenty-four hours, though." Mal replied. Beth looked up at Evie.

"Did you try to use one on me?" Evie pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No, I didn't. You weren't part of our plan. Besides, I didn't want to, nor did I really need to." she said. Beth let out a tearful chuckle. "B, it's really important to me that you know that my feelings for you have always been true and genuine." Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Beth nodded.

"I know, baby." she whispered. Evie smiled softly. "I love you, Eves."

"I love you, too." Evie replied.

...

 _Uma cackled evilly, tightening her grip on Beth's throat. The blonde could see out of the corner of her eye that Evie had managed to escape Uma's grip. The taller girl ran toward her girlfriend only to be hit by another tentacle. As she was dropped to the deck of the boat, Beth watched in horror as the blow sent Evie into the ocean. She immediately ran to the edge, searching for Evie. "No." she whispered. When Evie reappeared, gasping for air, she let out a sigh of relief. However, this feeling was short lived, as Evie disappeared again. "No!" Beth screamed._

"Evie!" Waking with a start, Evie rubbed her eyes as she focused on her girlfriend.

"I'm right here, baby." she promised, reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand. Beth turned her head, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw her girlfriend. "You're safe, I promise." Beth relaxed slightly, laying back down and curling into Evie.

"She was there and... She had me by the throat. You were trying to get to me and she hit you with a tentacle, you went flying into the ocean." she whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We're both safe. Uma is back on the Isle, we're in Auradon."

"We thought we were safe when we left the Isle. We were here and we thought Uma was there." Beth pointed out.

"Beth?" Evie and Beth sat up to find Mal watching them. "Uma isn't going to get to you again. I won't let her, Jay won't let her, Carlos won't let her, and if you think Evie is going to let her anywhere near you, you're an idiot." Mal said. Evie nodded in agreement.

"You're safe, B, I promise." she added. Beth stared at Evie for a moment before nodding slowly. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

"I'm safe?" Beth whispered. Evie nodded. "Okay." Watching her girlfriend lay back down, Evie smiled slightly before following suit. Pressing a kiss to her head, Evie pulled the blonde close. "Eves?" Beth whispered.

"Yes, honey?"

"I liked seeing you in leather again. You look amazing in leather, you should wear it more. You know, if you want to." Beth said, yawning as she fell asleep again. Smiling, Evie kissed the top of her head.

"Sure, princess." she whispered.

* * *

It'd been fifteen days since Cotillion. The first fourteen nights, Beth slept in Evie's bed. She would never admit out loud that she was terrified, but she was. On the fourteenth day, she started to think that Evie was seeing past her brave front and opted to sleep in her own bed. It was an experiment that went terribly wrong, as she'd only gotten about two hours of sleep. After a night of tossing and turning, she'd finally gotten up and ventured into the forest, where she knew Evie would be attempting to use her magic again. "Hey, you." she said, waving at the girl. Evie looked over, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Hey, baby." she said, walking over and pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek. Beth leaned into the contact. "How'd you sleep last night?" Evie asked. Beth shrugged as she attempted to suppress a yawn. "Honey..."

"I'm fine. How's it going here? Have you been able to replicate your magic yet?" Beth asked, sitting on the ground. Evie let out a sigh.

"No, I haven't. It's frustrating."

"Maybe it only works when you're angry." Beth suggested. Evie looked over, staring at her girlfriend as she thought. "When's the last time you were that angry?"

"I've never been that angry in my life, but the closest I've ever come to that has to be when I was on the Isle. Probably my last encounter with Uma before we came to Auradon." Beth sighed.

"That doesn't help us, because you wouldn't have been able to use your magic on the Isle. I guess we just have to try to get you that angry again." she said. Evie shook her head.

"No."

"No?" Beth repeated.

"No. I got that angry because you were in danger. I will go my entire life without using my magic if it means I never have to see you in danger again." Evie said with a small shrug. Beth stared up at the girl in awe.

"Come here." she whispered. Evie grinned, sitting down next to her girlfriend and allowing herself to be pulled into a kiss. "You're perfect."

"As are you, my love." Evie replied. Beth blushed as she moved to sit between Evie's legs, the taller girl's arms immediately wrapping around her.

"You're wearing leather." she observed softly. Evie nodded with a small smile. "I like it."

"I know, that's why I wore it." Evie said, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Beth grinned into the kiss, placing her hand on Evie's arm. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Beth replied.

* * *

That night, Beth, Evie, and their friends were enjoying a rooftop party that Audrey and Jane planned. Beth was mingling with their friends, currently in the middle of a long conversation with Doug and Lonnie, while Evie watched carefully from the sidelines. Her eyes never left her girlfriend, even when people came up to talk to her. As she conversed with her classmates, she kept a close eye on Beth. Eventually, people stopped coming up to her, while Mal, Jay, and Carlos chose to stay by her side. After about an hour, Audrey came up to them.

"Hey, guys. Are you having fun?" she asked.

"The time of my life." Mal responded sarcastically, causing Audrey to roll her eyes with a smile. Evie bit her lip.

"Audrey, be honest with me. How did Beth sleep last night?" she asked, glancing at the brunette before looking back at her girlfriend. Audrey sighed.

"She was restless. I don't know how much she actually slept, but she was tossing and turning all night. When she was sleeping, she was mumbling and she seemed pretty upset." Evie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Evie, I wasn't at Cotillion, I don't know what happened. What did this girl do to Beth?" Evie growled.

"She fucked with my girl and it is taking all of my willpower to not go back to the Isle and throw her into the shark infested water." she said. Audrey glanced at her best friend. "She turned into a giant octopus and used her tentacle to try to choke Beth and then tried to throw her into the ocean. The only reason B's alive right now is because Dragon Mal saved her." Evie whispered, closing her eyes. Letting out a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend's roommate. "I couldn't even save my own girlfriend. Mal's the one that saved her."

"From what I hear, your magic is the reason Uma didn't succeed in her attempt to kill Beth. You saved your girlfriend, Evie. Don't you dare think that you didn't." Audrey said. Biting her lip, Evie nodded. "I know we had our differences when you first came to Auradon, but... I'm really glad you're dating my best friend. You and Beth were made for each other."

"Thank you." Evie said, smiling slightly. Before the conversation could continue, Beth walked up.

"Hey, guys." the blonde said, nodding at everyone before placing a hand on Evie's shoulder. The taller girl pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's head. "Eves, I'm kind of tired." Beth whispered. Evie nodded, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Can we go back to the dorms?"

"Sure, honey." Evie replied.

"Audrey, I'm going to sleep in Evie's room tonight." the blonde said. Evie glanced at her girlfriend for a moment before sharing a look with Audrey. Beth bit her lip as she noticed the look on Evie's face. "Unless you don't want me to..."

"Of course I do, baby. You know I do." Evie said, sending her girlfriend a smile. Beth leaned into the taller girl. "Come on, let's go."

"Thank you." Beth said. Evie nodded, leading her toward the staircase.

* * *

"Was last night really that bad?" Evie asked as she finished taking her makeup off. Beth shrugged. "B..."

"I'm fine, Evie."

"No, you're not. B, you're not okay." Evie said gently. Beth raised an eyebrow as she pulled the comforter back.. "You were so determined to sleep by yourself and, from what I hear, you didn't do much sleeping. Now you're back here."

"Fine, I'll go sleep in my own room." Beth said. Evie shook her head, reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand.

"Baby, no. That's not what I meant. I don't know if I can help you with this, honey. I don't know what you went through."

"Oh, you mean you've never been grabbed by the throat by a giant octopus and tossed into the ocean to your death only to be saved at the last second by a dragon?" Beth snapped. Evie closed her eyes. "I don't need your help, Evie, and I don't really want it. I'm going back to my own room."

"Bethany..." Evie said, watching as Beth stormed out of the room. Letting out a sigh, she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Mal and Evie were fast asleep when there was a knock on their door. As she was jolted awake, Evie let a groan. "Mal, the door." she mumbled, rolling over and pulling her comforter over her head. Mal sat up, glaring at her best friend as she crawled out of bed and made her way over to the door. Letting out a sigh, she opened it, ready to destroy whoever was on the other side only to falter when she saw a sobbing Beth in the hallway.

"Beth?" Mal asked, staring at her friend.

"I need Evie." Beth said, biting her lip. Hearing her girlfriend's upset voice, Evie sat up and observed the distraught princess.

"Honey..." she whispered, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend. Beth bit her lip, immediately walking into her girlfriend's arms.

"I'm so sorry that I snapped at you." Beth said. Evie pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's head.

"It's okay." she said. Beth shook her head.

"No, it's not." Evie held the blonde close. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby." Evie said, wiping the princess' tears before leaning in and kissing the girl. Beth sighed as they broke apart. "Are you okay?" Evie asked. Beth shook her head, wiping her tears. "Come here, baby." the blue-haired girl said, leading her girlfriend over to her bed as Mal closed the door. Beth pulled the comforter and sheet back, immediately crawling into Evie's arms. "What happened?"

"I see her every time I close my eyes." Beth whispered. Evie held the girl close. "I used to see you, but now I see her. I don't like it."

"It'll get better, honey, I promise." Evie said, glancing to the side to find an angry look on Mal's face. "M?"

"This is all my fault. I'm the reason that Beth even knows who Uma is." Mal said. Evie held back a sigh; she was going to have to deal with that in the morning. Right now, she needed to focus on her distraught girlfriend. Pressing a kiss to the blonde's head, she rested her forehead against Beth's temple.

"Do you want to try going back to sleep?" she whispered. Beth shook her head. "Beth, you have to sleep sometime."

"Not right now." Beth said. Evie held back another sigh. "You need to go back to sleep, though. You have that test in Goodness class tomorrow."

"If you're staying awake, so am I." Evie said, watching as Beth stretched out. Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Beth leaned in and kissed the girl.

"I love you." she whispered when they broke apart. Evie smiled.

"I love you, too. Can you at least try to fall asleep?" Beth nodded as she leaned against her girlfriend. Evie watched as the blonde struggled to keep her eyes open. "Sleep, honey."

"I'm doing this for you. You need your sleep for your test." Beth mumbled. Evie laughed softly.

"Okay, B." she said. Beth yawned as she curled into her girlfriend, finally allowing herself to be tired. Evie bit her lip as the blonde fell asleep. Taking a deep breath, she held the blonde. "I will do whatever I can to protect you, princess." she whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's temple before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful." Beth grinned at the soft voice in her ear, turning around and kissing the taller girl. Evie pulled back with a smile. "How has your morning been?"

"It's been fine. How was your test?" Beth asked.

"Goodness class is easy when you're dating the daughter of the poster children for goodness. I just ask myself what your parents would do for every question." Evie explained. Beth laughed softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired as I was yesterday." Beth said. Evie placed her hands on Beth's hips. "I'm a little embarrassed, though. I can't even sleep on my own anymore."

"You'll get there, B. I'll be there the entire time, I promise. You'll be okay." Evie whispered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. Beth nodded. "Can I walk you to lunch?"

"I would love nothing more." Beth said, smiling up at the girl. Nodding, Evie took Beth's hand and gently pulled her so they were walking. As they made their way to the dining hall, Beth pulled the girl close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, Evie."

"I love you, too." Evie replied, a wide grin on her face.


End file.
